


Lime Kisses

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Supercorp, Drinking, F/F, background James/Winn, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Alex takes a body shot off of Sam.





	Lime Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual board game called "Drinkopoly"- play that fuckin' thing at your own risk cause god damn lol.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this."

Catering to Kara’s love of Monopoly and Lena’s own desire to drink, the CEO had brought the appropriate board game to the Superfriend’s Game Night. The parody board game was stylized like Monopoly, but replaced the fun competitive capitalism goals with shots and sips and silly challenges.

James, Winn, Kara, Lena, Sam and Alex prepped their alcoholic drinks of choice, chose their liquor for shots, and helped themselves to preemptive glasses of water. At first, Alex hadn’t considered the game much of a threat. The most demanding actions on the board included two shots, which didn’t seem like a big deal but after playing the game for a round, most of the gang was already heavily intoxicated.

They all sat on the floor of Kara’s living room, crowded around the board game on the coffee table. Alex was pleasantly drunk and found it easy to laugh at the group’s drunken antics.

Currently, she was settled between James and Sam. She had mixed feelings about the Photographer since his break up with her sister, but he supported Kara’s relationship with Lena and that was good enough for her. James had fallen in love with Winn as they healed over their broken hearts, so that was pretty cute.

Sitting next to Sam was an entirely different story though. The CFO had attended several of the weekly Game Nights and they had struck up a quick friendship. Since she and Sam were often paired together, it was only natural.

Alex didn’t mind at all. She snuck a glance at the woman (like she had been doing for most of the night) and felt the now familiar ache in her chest. The CFO was beautiful and fun and sweet and awesome to be around. And looking at Sam, the way blonde pieces of her long hair caught in the light, the way her gorgeous brown eyes were always dancing with mirth, her smile, her laugh…

Alex knew she had a big ol’ gay crush on Sam.

And Sam only encouraged that with her flirting. Alex delighted in every tease, every playful touch, every wink thrown her way. With Sam’s hand resting casually on Alex’s knee and sliding lower, fingers burrowed between her crisscrossed legs, the DEO agent dared to think the attraction (maybe even the crush) was mutual.

But her hopefulness might’ve been a symptom of being drunk.

Alex’s attention returned to the game when James moved his piece and groaned, “For real?”

Kara giggled at his misfortune. “Strip bar!”

“What?” Winn asked from across the room, banished to the corner after having gotten a random action card from the pile on his last turn. He would be there until his next turn or when someone rolled a six on the die.

Alex squinted to read the rules for the space James had landed on. ‘ _Take two shots or strip to your underwear. If you decide to strip, everyone else takes two shots.’_ Her nose crinkled up, really hoping that James wouldn’t go for it.

But the Photographer started to pull his sweater above his head. “Start pouring guys.”

Lena whined and Kara said, “She’s excluded.” And everyone nodded in agreement. The poor Luthor had taken about seven shots in the last fifteen minutes and was well past plastered.

James stood to unbuckle his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. Alex poured everyone two shots, careful to switch liquors for Kara. Then the DEO agent picked up the first shot and purple plastic cup nearly full to the top. She mentally cursed herself out and threw back the alcohol. One down. She had to pause to blow out a breath before she reached for the second one.

At one point during the night, her designated shot glass and Sam’s had gotten switched. She had noticed earlier, but Sam kept reaching for _Alex’s_ shot glass so who was she to deny the woman what she wanted. Two down.

“Kara, this is the _worst_ game ever.” Winn complained, though he had gotten out of drinking all these turns, which seemed pretty lucky.

“I agree.” Alex pulled a face as James sat down next to her in just his tank top and boxers.

“Pfft!” Kara, drunk off her ass, waved a dismissing hand. “This is so much fun though!” She grabbed the game’s die. ”My turn!” Her yellow piece was the farthest along on the board, but they were still only halfway through the first lap around. She moved her piece however many spaces and grimaced at the square she landed on.

“Ugh, bottoms up.” Kara swirled her drink, the bluish liquid filled three-fourths of the cup.

Alex snickered. “Still think this is fun?”

Kara stuck her tongue out at her and drank the contents of her glass, her face scrunched up when it was empty. “Oof.”

“Can someone roll a six please?” Winn asked, fidgeting in place.

It was Lena’s turn next, but the Luthor was half-asleep against the couch. Sam shook her awake with a laugh and Lena tried to sit up, but “Kara, love, can you roll for me please?” Her words were slightly slurred; she didn’t even attempt to open her eyes.

Sam pat her friend’s arm in concern, “You okay, Lena?”

“Mmhmm.”

Alex winced, though her partying days were far behind her she still remembered how college peers acted similarly while on the verge of alcohol poisoning. They had already cut her off, so she would start sobering up soon.

Then Sam settled next to Alex again. The DEO agent felt her heart rate spike when Sam leaned into her, but she welcomed the pressure of Sam’s shoulder against hers. Alex licked her bottom lip and wondered if the woman even realized how distracting she was.

Kara picked up the die again but handed her girlfriend another glass of water. “Drink all this, Lena.”

While the CEO hydrated, Kara rolled and the die bounced along the board. The Kryptonian grinned, “Winn, you can come back now!”

“Finally.” He muttered. Then he rejoined the group and frowned at seeing his boyfriend on the floor in his underwear. “This is different?” After plopping down next to him, James wrapped his arm around Winn and pulled him into his side.

Alex’s hand twitched as she resisted the urge to mimic the adorable side-hug with Sam. Instead, her fingers drummed against the floor in an anxious manner.

Kara moved Lena’s purple piece. “Players to your left and right take a shot.” She read from the board.

“Again?” Sam bumped Alex’s shoulder and then sat up.

Alex moved to prepare the liquor, “Yep.” Intoxication made her a little sloppy as she poured Sam’s shot. Then she eyed her sister and because the natural tendency to protect Kara, she only poured half a shot for her.

Sam scoffed, barely able to pick up the shot glass without spilling it. She mock glared at Alex, “You’re evil.” Alex gave Sam a cheeky grin. The CFO scowled at her as she took the shot.

“That’s usually reserved for me,” Lena murmured and Kara kissed her temple before she took the shot and shivered.

Then it was Sam’s turn. She rolled the die and moved her green piece along the board. “Choose a sip buddy…” She nudged Alex as she read the space, “Okay, come on.”

Alex huffed out a laugh at the retaliation. Sam surprised her by taking a sip from Alex’s jack and coke and handed her the glass so she could take her sip. The drink somehow tasted sweeter.

When Sam gave her the die, Alex tried to ignore the way the woman didn’t just drop it into her palm. No, Sam made sure her fingertips ghosted against her… Sharing drinks and casual touches were starting to make Alex dizzy as much as the alcohol flowing through her blood.

Alex enjoyed the tingling and let the die slip from her hand onto the board. She moved her blue piece, landing on a dreaded green square.

“Ooh! A card!” Kara leaned forward in anticipation.

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s enthusiasm and picked up a card from the pile. “It better not be truth or dare again,”

She flushed as she read the card.

_‘Demonstrate your favorite sex position with a player of your choice, then take two sips.’_

“Oh hell no.” Alex slammed the card down when she felt Sam move closer to sneak a peek at the card; she placed it under the pile. Still, the visual of Sam sitting on her face flashed in her mind. She quickly said, “I’m picking a different one.”

“So not fair!” Winn groaned. “I had to stand in a corner for like ten minutes!”

Alex went to pick another card, glad no one tried to read the one she had discarded.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest. “You gotta do this one though, Alex.”

The older sibling grunted, but then read:

_‘Take a body shot off the player of your choice.’_

Alex shook her head at her luck. “Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.” She threw the card onto the board, “I am _so_ not gonna do that.”

Sam picked up the card, read it, and laughed. “Why not?”

Alex swallowed as she thought about taking a body shot off of Sam…A shot glass nestled between Sam’s breasts, having to lean close, pick up the glass between her teeth, her bottom lip would probably drag against the woman’s skin-

_No. No! Nope._

“No way.” She insisted, feeling her ears burn at the tips.

Sam seemed keen on making her suffer. “Kara, do you have tequila?”

_Oh fuck, that’s worse. No._

The Kryptonian’s eyebrows furrowed, “I think so?”

“A lime?”

_No!_

“Yeah I should.”

_Nope._

Sam grinned evilly, “You have to, Alex.” The DEO agent opened her mouth to protest but Sam raised her shirt up, “You can do me.”

Alex blushed _hard._ Winn guffawed, but before the tech nerd could make a comment, James smacked the back of his head.

Lena, awake from the dead again, cracked an eye open and tried to grin. “A body shot?” She guessed, having missed half of what was going on.

“Yeah, come on, Alex!” Sam grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her to her feet. Kara bounded up with them to dig through her fridge for the lime she knew she had (since Lena _loved_ lemon and lime flavored water).

Sam kept a hold on Alex as she dragged them over to Kara’s dining room table. The CFO squeezed her hand once. Alex stuffed her hands into the back pocket of her jeans as Sam lay down on top of the table, legs dangling off the edge. Alex couldn’t help but stare when Sam lifted her shirt to reveal her beautiful tanned skin and toned midsection. The flustered agent bit her lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

Then Alex kicked herself out of the gay stupor and flew across the room to the kitchen. She grabbed the tequila from the cabinet and the salt shaker from the counter. She took a moment to pinch herself, maybe this was all a dream?

By the time she turned around, James and Winn were supporting Lena between them and the trio moved to watch the challenge. “Seriously? Are we really doing this?” Alex asked, joining them at the table.

“Go for it, Danvers.” Winn encouraged with a lopsided grin.

James pulled the bottom of his tank top up and flexed his abs. “Unless you want to use this body instead.”

Alex snorted at the offer. “Thanks anyway, James.”

She stood next to Sam and let her eyes roam down her figure again. If they were going to force her to take a body shot off of someone, she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity with Sam…

Sam caught her staring and winked. Despite the slight heat on her face, Alex felt a little more embolden.

Kara appeared with a freshly cut lime. “Okay here.” Sam held the lime wedge between her teeth.

With everything gathered, “Give her a lick, Agent.” Lena teased.

_Oh fuck._

Alex’s mouth felt _so_ dry then she looked down at Sam’s exposed stomach and-

_Holy fuck._

Wanting to remain cool and collected in front of her friends and her crush, the red head just went for it. She bent down and swiped her tongue around Sam’s navel. She grinned at the way Sam chuckled under her, then she moved up to sprinkle salt on the woman’s wet skin.

“Ready?” Kara asked, unscrewing the top off of the liquor bottle.

At Alex’s nod, Kara slowly poured the tequila onto Sam’s stomach and as soon as the alcohol ran down her midsection, Alex lapped it up. _Want_ spiked between her hips as Sam’s muscles twitched under her. She sucked up the liquid and laved her tongue over the salt. She swallowed the mixture and moved to finish the body shot.

She flashed a smile at Sam and leaned down. Their lips gently pressed together as the lime transferred mouths.

The Superfriends let out a collective “Whoop!” of celebration.

Alex pulled away and sucked on the lime for a moment, feeling pretty proud of herself. Kara, hostess extraordinaire, grabbed a towel to wipe Sam’s stomach clean and then held out her hand for Alex to place the lime. Kara playfully pretended to be grossed out, but she went to throw it away.

Sam sat up and grinned, “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

Alex smirked and decided that it was probably the best shot she’d ever taken. Unexpectedly, Sam’s hand reached out to grab Alex’s chin. She was directed back towards Sam and moaned in approval when the woman kissed her. Alex smiled against her mouth, breaking the kiss with a quiet chuckle. She couldn't believe _that_ just happened.

“Couldn’t resist,” Sam murmured, her gaze half-lidded.

Alex burned with desire and elation and she licked her lips, tasting remnants of the lime. She already wanted to kiss Sam again…

“Please don’t make a joke about how good she tasted.” Winn begged.

Lena fell into James, laughing hard. “No, Agent, please do.”


End file.
